There are basically two types of nozzles for pressure washers. The standard kind constitutes a flow restriction so that the high-pressure wash liquid emerges from the nozzle as a unitary solid stream. In the rotor type described in my application 08/037,616 of 25 Mar. 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,155 a diverter in the nozzle deflects the stream about an axis so that the device is particularly effective when used at very high pressure against very stubborn dirt or the like.
The main problem with these systems is that the user must select which type of nozzle he or she wants, and then mount it on the spray wand. Once a certain type of nozzle is mounted there is occasionally some spray adjustment, but it is rudimentary at best and offers only a modest variation of the spray or flow pattern.